Pretty Little Letter
by thirstyrenewal
Summary: Intro to my fanfic of P.L.L. It is set a year after the last book, Wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna,

I hope you have had an amazing year long break from all the drama and secrets but it is about time we start things again..now do not stop reading..I am sure right now you are thinking that this is a prank, but this is not and I have included a couple things to your package to convince you girls. I am still mad at Alison for not killing you, she was so stupid! But, the bitch is dead, thanks to you girls, and I can not thank you enough! It is time to bring back the fun, I can not wait to begin!

P.S. Tell anyone, aka the police, and expect a boom! **Text you later bitches!**

**- C**


	2. Chapter 2

_*THE INTRO, P. had a mistake. I forgot the real alsion didn't really die so erase that from the intro* Enjoy (:_

**2. Boom**

Aria put down the letter and looked outside her living room window. This had to be a joke, this just had to be. "oh, you got present!" spoke Ella from the kitchen island. She was wearing her dirty black shirt, jeans, and her messy hair was in a ponytail. "Umm, I guess you could call it that" replied Aria in a sarcastic tone. She tucked the letter into her bag and grabbed the box that came with it. "I'm going to go up to my room and change, do you need any help with dinner?" asked Aria. "No, I'm fine. I'll call you when it is ready" Ella smiled and continued chopping carrots. Aria closed the door to her room and dropped her purse on the floor. She placed the box on her bed and took a step back and admired it. Why even open it? This C who sent it was probably some lame loser who had nothing to do with their life but play games. As Aria walked to the box her phone buzzed on her dresser, scaring her. SPENCER HASTINGS, read the phones screen. Aria and Spencer had last talked to each other two weeks ago. After all the A catastrophe the girls promised to keep in touch and they tried their best doing so but lately it felt like they were all becoming distant. Aria pressed the green call button on the screen and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she answered. "Aria! Hey. How have you been?" said Spencer rushing her words. "Woah, calm down, what's wrong?" replied Aria, sitting down on her bed next to the box. "Did you get a letter with a box?" asked Spencer. Aria looked at the shiny green wrapping. Topped off with a red bow it looked harmless but she could not help to be scared. "Yes. I got them. But listen Spence before you go crazy, I think it's just some lame prank. We shouldn't fret about it" Aria waited for Spencer's response. "Aria? You still on? I'm going to connect Emily, ok?" Spencer pressed buttons on her phone without waiting for Arias answer. "Hello? You guys there?" Emily's soft voice called. "Yes" Aria and Spencer answered."You guys, do you think it's Coutney? Well the real Alison just playing Courtney?" asked Emily. "No, It's a lame pranker guys! This whole A drama is done with. This is just some lame low life. You guys can we please just not get worried about this?" said Aria. "Well you obviously haven't opened the present. I'm going to go. Call the police Em, if it makes you feel better" Spencer hanged up. "Aria..I haven't opened my present either..I don't want to" mumbled Emily. "Then throw it away Emily. Like Spencer said, call the police. If it makes you feel better. Night" Aria waited for Emily's response but all she heard was a sniffle. "Emily, everything is going to be fine." "Alright, goodnight Aria" Emily hangs up. The shiny green wrapping caught Arias eye. Why would this C waste their time doing this? Aria opens the present revealing a Barbie. Really! A Barbie? She picks it up and her eyes widen…the Barbie looks exactly like her. "what the hell?" she says. In the box was a Christmas card, Arias opens it:

_MERRY XMAS!_

_I LOVE THE HOLIDAYS!_

_HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR GIFT!_

_LOVE YA BITCH (;_

_P.S. IT TALKS! PRESS IT'S STOMACH!_

Aria puts the card down and places her index finger on the doll's stomach. She presses down. "I'm Aria Montgomery..umm..a Senior…I liked reading…and yeah" says the dolls. Aria drops the doll on the floor. She recognizes that introduction of herself from the beginning of Senior year…a couple months ago. "Aria! Dinner!" calls Ella. Aria walks to her door, turns around and stares at her mini self. "Coming!" she replies and closes the door behind her.

Aria adjusts the strap to her bag as she walks up the stairs of school. It was the last couple months of her senior year and she was ready to get on with life. "Hey! Aria", calls Hanna Marin, "Did you get C's present?". Aria stops and runs her hand through her hair, "Like i told Emily and Spencer, lets not get all worked up about this. It's just some lame low life with lots of time on their hands." "No! Thats exactly what I said! Emily and Spencer worry to much over these things." Aria and Hanna part and walk to their first periods. "Miss Montgomery I suggest you rush to your seat before the bell rings" says Mr. Nickel. Aria sits down and takes out her stuff, the person in front of her passes back a stack of papers.

"Alright students, homework is on the board, have a nice stay" says Mr. Nickel, the bell rings. Aria packs her stuff and as she walks out the door her phone vibrates. She takes it out and checks the messenger: UNKNOWN. She presses read:

_Good Morning! Hope your first period was fun! _  
_Meet your BFF's out front in the parking lots._  
_Don't ignore me and not come because you will suffer _  
_the consequences! Plus, you wouldn't wanna miss _  
_out on the fun! Be there. _

_-C_

Aria puts away her phone and head for the parking lot. When she gets there Emily, Spencer, and Hanna are there waiting for her. "You came? I thought you and Hanna though this was all lame? Why'd you come?" asks Spencer. "Because I knew you'd come" answers Aria. The second period bell rings and the girls look toward the school. "If we get caught out here we can get in major trouble. I can't afford any marks guys" said Emily. "I'm sure C has us all here for a very important reason", says Hanna with a sarcastic tone, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR C! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY BITCH!". "Hanna! Shut up!" scolds Spencer. The girls phones ring one after the other, they each take them out. "Well it worked!", says Hanna, "who's gonna do us the honor of reading?" Emily starts with out saying.

_Hey bitches! You can't follow directions, can you? _  
_I remember telling you not to call the police and little 'ol_  
_Emily decided to do so. Oh Emily the police can't help you! _  
_Now read carefully, If you tell as to one soul about this one _  
_of you wont live to graduate. Now like i promised, in each of you_  
_girls second periods there is a bomb waiting to explode._  
_The time for each one is at 2:35 right now. Try and evacuate your school _  
_before they go BOOM! bitches! _

_- C _

The girls all look at each other and start running towards the school.


End file.
